


The Present & The Future Are Full Of Love (& That's What Matters)

by FictionPenned



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Slice of Life, Treat, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Mornings in the flat are easy and familiar.Neither Rose nor Clara are morning people, strictly speaking, but thanks to the demands of their respective workspaces, they have begun to fall into a routine. Clara normally rises first, sneaking out from beneath Rose’s often haphazardly slung arms, sliding on a pair of slippers, and padding into the kitchen to fix them both a spot of breakfast. Though there are a great number of culinary skills that continue to stubbornly elude her — soufflés, for one — breakfast lies firmly within her sphere of comfort. She is very, very good at frying things.Written for Mistletoe Exchange 2020
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	The Present & The Future Are Full Of Love (& That's What Matters)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



Mornings in the flat are easy and familiar.

Neither Rose nor Clara are morning people, strictly speaking, but thanks to the demands of their respective workspaces, they have begun to fall into a routine. Clara normally rises first, sneaking out from beneath Rose’s often haphazardly slung arms, sliding on a pair of slippers, and padding into the kitchen to fix them both a spot of breakfast. Though there are a great number of culinary skills that continue to stubbornly elude her — soufflés, for one — breakfast lies firmly within her sphere of comfort. She is very, very good at frying things.

Normally, the smell of food is strong enough to rouse Rose from her own sleep, but there are plenty of occasions when Clara has to venture back into the bedroom and prod her girlfriend with either the tip of a finger or the end of a wooden spoon to convince her to rejoin the world of the living. On even rarer occasions, Clara will resort to a sprinkle of ice water, but usually, it doesn’t require more than a nudge and a bit of food to wake Rose.

The best mornings, however, lie entirely outside of their control.

The best mornings are those on which the grinding, wheezing engines of the TARDIS drag the ship into existence either in the women’s rooms or on the street below.

Those are the mornings when the mundanities of breakfast and sleep and work are completely forgotten — shoved aside by the promise of an adventure with the Doctor.

Those mornings are the things that dreams are made of, because who in this world doesn’t want to race across the universe with the love of their life on one side and a charming, clever, bumbling alien on the other?

Of course, Clara and Rose both know that one day they’re bound to want to retire from that particular lifestyle — to hang up their hats and leave the running and the adventure behind them — but they are still young, and those days lie in the distant future.

Even then, however, Clara expects that they’ll still be facing every morning together. They’ll still have these breakfasts, cooked with a love and a mutual adoration that is deeper and wider and more important than anything else in the universe.

When the mornings full of battles and epic journeys and friendly jaunts are over, mornings spent over pancakes and sausages and slightly-fallen egg soufflés will be the best mornings.

And that’s perfectly okay with them.

As long as they have each other, they have everything that matters.


End file.
